Darkside Story
by almightycows
Summary: STORY ABANDONED When Yusuke's sister Sota (my OC) needs help studying for a test, she asks Kurama to tutor her. What could possibly go wrong? Well there's the fact that Youko just went into heat...
1. Doubtful

Me: Here it is folks, the story I've been working on in my head forever, as an actual story! Lemme tell you guys I am not the best at giving good detail when it comes to my art and writing fan fiction (which would explain why I've written so little fan fiction .) BUT this one will be as awesome as I can make it. My character, Sota, is 13. Now I understand that some of you may be against lolicon, well too bad. It's my story so I do what I damn well please with it. Flames will not be tolerated. Reviews and positive suggestions will be appreciated.

Summary: Yusuke's younger sister, Sota, is having trouble in school and needs to study hard for her next test if she wants to pass 7th grade. She knows of no one more capable of helping her than Suuichi (A.K.A. Kurama), so she asks him for help and he agrees to help her study at his house. But what happens when Youko suddenly goes into heat, and has his eyes set on Sota? Will Suuichi be able to hold out, or will Sota fall prey to Youko's intentions? And would she forgive him if he got to her?

Bio – Sota Urameshi

Age: 13

Hair: brown like her mother's, straight, down her back

Eyes: brown

Height: about Hiei's height

Outfit: orange overalls, white long sleeved shirt, black shoes, glasses

Sota is very tomboyish, sharp tongued, quick witted and brave. She can get pretty angry towards her brother, but she really cares about him. Her friends mean the world to her and she'd easily put her life on the line for them.

Me: On with the story!

Kurama: Forgetting something?

Me: …I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho….but I can dream dammit!

Darkside Story Chapter 1

Doubtful

2:30 pm, we see Sota Urameshi walking out of school with her best friend Rini and cousin Sasami (who was more like a sister than a cousin to Sota). The three seem unnerved about something as they walk and talk.

"Man that test is gonna be tricky, and counting for one third of our final grade?" Rini groaned.

"I don't think it's that bad, my grades have been pretty good lately. What do you think Sota?" Sasami asked.

"I'm probably gonna fail the test. I'm terrible at math as it is, but all this crap they're piling onto us is making me wanna rip my hair out!" Sota complained, then pouted at the thought of having to stay back while her friends went ahead to 8th grade, eventually going into high school without her.

"It's not fair." she thought, "So I play video games and listen to music while _slightly _neglecting my school work, some kids do the same and they pass just fine!" She's then interrupted by a pinch on the arm.

"OW! What was that for!" she half yelled at Rini.

"You were lost in thought, but I have a brilliant idea of how to get you up to speed for that test!"

"Wanna share this idea 'professor'?" Sota emphasized the last word with extra sarcasm.

"I was thinking you should get a tutor! You know, someone who will help you study!" Rini beamed.

"You'd do that for me?" Sota asked.

"Me? Sorry, but I can't, I'll be busy studying too, plus I'll be visiting my relatives out of town, so I can't." Rini said while looking down. "What about you Sasami?" "No I can't either. Honestly I need a tutor almost as badly as Sota, but I'm gonna study too." Sasami replied.

"Well this is lovely." Sota said with more sarcasm. "Now Sota it's not the end of the world, you didn't let me finish telling you about my idea! I was going to say you should ask that friend of your brother's to help you, what was his name…Suuichi? Yeah him, I hear he's one of the smartest guys at his school! Plus he's a high school student so he'll more than likely know all this stuff already!"

Sota nearly blushed at Rini's idea. True she had thought about asking him for help, but she wasn't sure if he'd agree. She didn't know why, but when she was around Suuichi, she actually felt kind of shy and awkward, which was a crock full of pudding seeing as she was always a tomboy. He was the first boy she'd ever felt that way about. "I dunno Rini, I mean yeah he's smart but-"

"But nothing! What could possibly happen, besides him saying no?"

"I just have a weird feeling about asking him…"

"Why don't you tell him that, he's right over there." Sasami pointed ahead. "Huh?" Sota said looking in the same direction.

About thirty feet ahead of them was Suuichi and Yusuke sitting on a park bench talking about something or other. "Now's your chance Sota! Go and ask him to help you study!" Rini encouraged. "But-" "No buts just go!" Rini and Sasami said together, pushing Sota ahead of them. "HEY!" Sota yelled, then falling flat on her face from the force of being shoved, her glasses went flying at the same time. She wanted to chase after them but she was too embarrassed to even move, plus they had already run off to hide behind a nearby tree to watch in safety. Sota just lay there. "Maybe if I just lay here they won't see me." She thought to herself.

"Gee sis you're just chock full of grace aren't you?" Yusuke said with similar sarcasm that Sota would've used had Yusuke been the one eating dirt.

"Yusuke I wish you'd show your sister a little more respect." Kurama said while getting up off the bench to help Sota. "Here let me help you Sota." He said to her while offering his hand to help her up. Sota, looking up but not at Kurama, gladly took his hand and got up off the ground. "Well at least SOMEONE cares." She said softly. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked as Sota brushed herself off. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." "Here." Kurama handed her glasses to her. "Well I'm gonna go home, see you later guys."

"Aintcha forgetting something Sota!" Rini called from behind the tree. Sota shot her a glare, but Rini just gave her a 'go on and ask him, you stupid girl!' look. Sota sighed and turned around, avoiding Kurama's gaze. "Ummm Suuichi? Can I ask you for a favor?" "What is it?" "Well I need to study for a test next Monday, and I need to pass this test if I wanna get into 8th grade, so I was wondering if you could possibly tutor me?" Sota said looking at her feet the whole time.

"I'd be happy to help you Sota."

Sota turned to face Rini and Sasami to give them an 'I told you so' speech, but stopped herself. "Wait seriously? You'll really help me?" She asked with surprise. "Of course, there's no shame in admitting you need a little help." "Make that a lot of help." Sota laughed nervously. Suuichi smiled. "I get out of school around three o' clock. Shall we meet at my place or yours?"

Sota thought for a moment. "Well my place is an absolute mess, and my mom would be suspicious if I brought a boy home." "Yeah she would." Yusuke chimed in.

"Then perhaps my house would be more suitable. I'm sure my mother won't mind if I let her know in advance."

"Sounds good to me! So can we start tomorrow? I can be there by 3:30." "That would be fine." Suuichi smiled. "Mmmkay, see you then!" Sota waved good-bye and ran off.

"Hey Kurama, you know you're too nice for your own good?" "What do you mean by that Yusuke?" Suuichi asked confused. "Well my sister has been known to get her way. Yeah she's a good student and has a nice social life, but she can be a real bitch at times." "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Yusuke." "Trust me Kurama, I've known her all her life, and if there's anything I've learned about her in that time, it's that she's wicked." "Perhaps, but she seems diligent about passing this test, and I really don't mind helping her study." "Well aren't you the good samaritan? Just watch your back, cuz she'll be using you before you know it." Yusuke warned. "Don't worry Yusuke I can handle myself." Suuichi assured. "Well I must be going now, I'll see you soon Yusuke." "Yea see ya buddy."

"I can handle myself, but can I handle _him_?" he thought with worry


	2. Hard Work Does Not Go Unnoticed

Me: Hey all, I'm back with more story! I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna end up being to be honest. If I play my cards right I might be able to stretch a few good chapters out of it. I forgot to mention this in the summary/bio part of the last chapter; the reason Sota is young is because I first thought her up when I was about 11 or 12 years old when I first started watching Yu Yu Hakusho. She was sorta everything I found myself not to be at that age, brave, smart, witty, worldly, etc. She didn't really grow up with me as one _might_ expect. I don't know why, I guess I just liked the way she was so much I kept her that way, but like any good character and/or OC, she develops and matures over time.

One more thing, I'm going to attempt to keep this chapter and ones in the future in Sota's POV.

Sota: Can we hurry this up? I've got some studying to do!

Me: Don't get your knickers in a twist I'm getting there! Sheesh I almost wish you _had_ grown up with me!

Sota: *flips a birdie*

Me:…yes, VERY mature indeed, and like always I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Sota.

Sota: What! I am a human being! I belong to no one! NO ONE! *raises her fists*

Me: Don't try my patience girl, I'm an artist too and I can draw you in a pretty pink dress and post it on the internet if I want!

Sota: No one will think it's real if they know it's a drawing!

Me: *holds up actual photos of Sota and ones of dresses* Ever heard of Photoshop?

Sota: *grumbles*

Me: That's what I thought. On with the chapter!

Darkside Story Chapter 2

Hard Work Does Not Go Unnoticed

Sota's POV

Tuesday 3:30 p.m., I finally arrived at Kurama's house. It was a rather nice looking place, not too big, not too small I supposed. I couldn't shake this weird feeling, but I managed to ignore it long enough to compose myself. I took in a breath and sighed. "Here goes nothing I suppose." I rang the door bell, and was greeted by Kurama's human mother, Shiori. She gave me a warm smile.

"Oh hello, you must be Sota. Suuichi told me you would be coming by today. He said you were going to study together." "Yes ma'am, he's helping me get ready for a big test at school."

"Ma'am?" I thought to myself with surprise. "Since when have I ever called anyone 'ma'am'?"

"Please come in, Suuichi is in his room and will be down shortly." She said letting me in. "Thank you Mrs. Minamino." I said as I stepped inside. Shiori gave a slight giggle. "Dear you don't need to be so formal, please, call me Shiori." "Are you sure? I mean it's only polite to do so." I said.

"And since when the hell do I care about being so polite?" I yelled at myself mentally.

"It's okay Sota, really. I actually prefer that you call me by my first name." "Well if you're sure." I said. "Oh here's Suuichi now." I turned around to see Kurama walking down the steps that lead to the second floor of the house. He looked rather informal today, wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans. I would have gone as far as to say he looked like any normal teenager.

"Hello Sota, you're right on time." He greeted me with that trademark smile. "Here let's set up in the living room, there's plenty of space there." He beckoned me to follow. I had to admit his house wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was better than anything I was ever used to calling home. His living room was almost twice as big as my bedroom at home. I was kind of jealous.

"Would you like something to drink Sota, a snack perhaps?" he offered. "Got any juice?" I asked. "Certainly. Why don't you get out what you need to get started, I'll be right back." He said heading for the kitchen. I decided to take his advice and emptied my backpack. I had two books with me, plus today's homework assignments and a study guide which barely guided me at all as I understood so little of what was being taught to me in school, but being so full of pride I never really bothered asking for help with school work in the hopes I would eventually understand it on my own, bad choice as I was close to failing.

Kurama finally reappeared with a glass of apple juice in hand. "Is this fine Sota?" he asked handing me the drink. "Yeah that's cool, thanks." I said accepting the glass and taking a quick sip. "You're welcome Sota. By the way, you never actually told me what it is you needed help with, and I never really asked either." Kurama said sitting down on the couch opposite of my side of the table in the room. I handed him one of my books. "It's pre-algebra. I assume you've already gone through this stuff seeing as you're in high school. I basically need to memorize this whole dang book if I wanna see 8th grade. This other one is the workbook that goes along with it." "Let me see." Kurama said skimming through the pages of the textbook. "Yes I have worked with equations like these when I was in middle school. Now let's see that workbook." he said switching books, then skimming once again.

"Sota, there doesn't seem to be much actual work done in this workbook, less than half of these problems are actually done." He said looking at me. "Yeah that's probably why I'm falling behind in math. Oh and I think it's worth mentioning that this test counts for one third of my final grade.

"And you're mentioning this just now?" Kurama said with surprise. "Yup." "Well I suppose we should get started then."

About two and a half hours had passed when I had bothered to check the time; it was 6:00 or so. "Wow that went by quick." I stated looking at the clock hanging on the living room wall.

"Would you like to stop for today?" Kurama asked. "Yeah I should head home now. Mom or Yusuke might actually be wondering when I'll get back." I joked while packing my books away. "Shall I walk you home then? I'd feel guilty sending you home by yourself when it's getting dark out." "Sure if you really want to." I was actually caught off guard by his offer, just a little bit though. I honestly wanted to walk home by myself, but I decided to humor him.

As we were walking we talked for a while; about how school was going for the two of us, what subjects we were studying, just little things that weren't really interesting. After that things were quiet for a few minutes. The sound of bugs that came out in spring could be heard along with the soft rustling of leaves being blown by the cool gentle wind. The night sky was clear; the stars were just starting to come out, the moon as well. It was a crescent moon tonight. I found that all this calmed my nerves a bit. It was nice to get my mind off school for a while. While I was caught up in the evening's tranquility, Kurama was lost in his own thoughts.

Suuichi's POV

"I should never have agreed to help her. I mean, I really wanted to assist her, but if I had any idea this was going to happen so soon I'd have at least made some excuse to avoid her."

"On the contrary Suuichi, I'm quite glad you decided to help the girl." Youko replied.

"So you were listening then? I wish you wouldn't, it's hard to have any private thoughts of my own when you're able to hear them." "It's hard not to listen when I'm stuck here. Also I must say that you have…interesting taste in women."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Suuichi. You like that girl don't you?" "Yes, as a friend and nothing more." Suuichi replied sternly.

"That may soon change. I know that my heat is affecting you. You know this as well, you're feeling it as we speak. Soon you won't be able to think clearly, if at all. You will seek out a mate and if that girl is within your grasp, you will take her." Youko said without much emotion.

"No! I would never do that to Sota! She's my friend, and she's only 13 for goodness sake! And if I ever did do such a thing neither she nor Yusuke would ever forgive us!" Suuichi shot back at his demon self. Youko merely chuckled, somewhat darkly in fact. "While she does put up a tough front she is really quite naïve, isn't she? You know if she were a demon she would probably be seeking out a mate by now."

Suuichi gasped, but not loud enough for Sota to hear. He realized what Youko was hinting at.

"Youko, stay away from her." Suuichi said coldly.

"We'll see about that Suuichi. I might not be able to reach her, but you can." Suuichi gritted his teeth at Youko's words. "I will never-"

"Hey Kurama we're here." Sota said, breaking his mental conversation. "You okay? You were pretty quiet back there…something on your mind?" she asked with slight curiosity.

"Oh, sorry about that. Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow Sota." He said as he waved good bye "Same time same place." Sota said from the doorway with a smile. "G'night Kurama!" "Good night Sota." He said and started his way back home. As he walked he gave a deep sigh.

"I have a terrible feeling about all of this…"

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!


	3. When I think of You I Touch Myself

Me: I'm on a roll with this story! *random dance* In the past I was so terrible that I gave up on writing fanfiction, until now that is. I seriously think this is my best work by far. I'd like to thank all the people reading this story. Also I promise that this is the last time I change the name. Remember, I appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions for future chapters in your reviews, so don't be shy! And like usual I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

One last thing, I would like to apologize for the obviously dirty title for this chapter, but honestly that was the first thing that came to my mind as I was typing it (it's the name a song too ya know) O3O

Darkside Story Chapter 3

When I think of You I touch Myself

Sota's POV

Wednesday 12:00 pm, it's lunch time. The teachers decided to let us eat lunch outside seeing it was such a beautiful day. It's not something that happens often, but when it does Rini, Sasami and I sit under the large cherry blossom tree on the side of the school where there aren't as many other kids around. This way we can catch up on private matters between the three of us. I think I knew what the girls wanted to talk about.

"So Sota, how'd studying with Suuichi go yesterday?" Rini said in a strange tone.

"It went okay; I'm just starting to understand the basics of it all. He makes it _look _easy, but I'm sure I'll get it in time. What's with that tone in your voice?" I said

"What tone, I don't have a tone." Rini responded defensively.

"Yeah you do, and I don't like it." I said a little miffed. "If you're thinking that we did anything other than study then you're wrong. We studied for two and a half hours straight. After that he walked me home. End of story."

"Don't get your undies in a bunch girl, I'm just teasing." Rini said playfully punching my arm.

"Sure you are." I said. "Anyway, how goes studying for you Sasami?"

"Pretty good so far, I try to get my homework done first though before I start to study so I can stay caught up with that. I've also been using an online study guide. It's pretty useful. Hey you know what I was gonna ask you Sota? What's Suuichi like anyway? I've never actually talked to him." Sasami said.

"Yeah I wanna know too. I heard the girls at his school practically mob him. If they had cameras they'd be paparazzi." Rini joked.

"Well he's a pretty good guy. He's polite, friendly, smart too, and nice enough to tutor me."

"He's pretty cute too dontcha think?" Sasami said nudging my arm. "Yeah he's a pretty good contrast to you Sota." Rini said with a smirk on her face.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" I asked. Knowing Rini, I suddenly wondered if I should have.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say the two of you are complete opposites, but there are some notable differences between you. For example; Suuichi is great at math, you're not. He's in high school, you're in middle school. He's soft spoken, you tend to yell a lot-"

"Alright I get it!" I nearly yelled, ironically.

"Well it's true, nothing can change who you are, except yourself." Rini replied.

"I thought you were my friend, not my personal fortune cookie!" I spat.

"I am your friend, and sometimes friends have to tell it like it is. What I'm trying to say is that I think you might like Suuichi, whether you realize it not. If that's truly the case you should tell him!"

"What makes you think I like him as anything more than a friend?" I asked as I glared at her.

"Well, the other day when you asked him to tutor you I couldn't help but notice that you wouldn't look directly at him, and when you fell to the ground you just lay there, you were embarrassed weren't you? You never let your embarrassment show! Don't you see what this means? You're falling for him, or crushing on him in the very least!" said Rini.

I took a moment to think about what she had just said. Sure I had felt different around Kurama than I had with any other boy I'd ever met, and sure it was the first time I'd ever done so, but so what? All girls develop a crush at some point in their youth. If I was getting one on Kurama then whatever, I'll manage to play it off somehow. Was it truly a crush though? Just thinking about him, made me get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside…

Wait! Warm and fuzzy feeling? I don't have warm and fuzzy feelings! I have cold and bitter feelings towards guys, men are idiots! Take my brother for example! But Suuichi isn't an idiot, he's smart, and cute too.

"CUTE! What the hell am I thinking? What's happening to me!" I said out loud, nearly loud enough for this side of the school to hear.

"Sota, what's wrong?" Sasami asked.

"The way I'm thinking that's what! Half of my thoughts are of him! He makes me feel…" I gulped, "…warm and fuzzy inside…and I don't like it one bit!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Why, what's not to like about it?" Rini asked.

"Well how about the fact that I've got an image and a reputation to maintain? I'm supposed to be a rough and tough tomboy with good grades, not a Mary-Sue middle school girl with a hopeless crush on Mr. Perfect!" I whined.

Sasami patted my shoulder. "Sota these kinds of feelings are perfectly normal for a girl your age, you should embrace them. They'll make you a better person to learn from them."

"Says the other human fortune cookie..." I muttered under my breath. Before I could say anything else the bell rang to call us back inside. "This is gonna be a long week." I thought to myself.

Suuichi's POV

"She should be here soon, it's just about 3:30." I thought to myself as I sat on the couch in the living room. The doorbell rang. I went to answer it and sure enough there she was.

"Hello Sota, how are you?" I asked as I let her inside.

"I'm good thanks for asking." She replied. "You know I can never thank you enough for helping me so much Kurama." She said. I'm glad Sota had the courtesy to only call me Suuichi when we were in the presence of others who knew me only as Suuichi. The name did get a bit old after a while.

"Shall we get started then?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah sounds good." Sota replied.

About forty-five minutes had passed when Sota seemed to be getting frustrated with one particular set of equations, as was apparent from her facial expression.

"It's quite simple if you take it one step at a time Sota." I tried to assure her.

"Yeah, step one ain't so bad, then it only feels like seventy-five MORE steps!" she groaned.

"Here let me show you again." I said starting a new example problem. As I showed her the process of solving said problem she watched with unwavering focus. I had to admit I quite admired her dedication to her school work. Knowing how Yusuke did in school one had to wonder if Sota was really his sister.

"Do you understand how these problems are done now Sota?" I asked looking at her.

"I think so, lemme try some of the ones in the book by myself." she said. She took her book and copied the problems onto her paper. She muttered the steps to herself, almost inaudibly. For a brief moment she stopped to think, and then looked back to the book, then back to her paper again. After checking her answers on her once more she looked up at me and slid me her worksheet. "Are these done right?" she asked as I scanned her work.

"Yes they're all correct, good job Sota." I said to her with a smile.

"Sweet." She said with a hint of pride. "I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of this garbage."

"You'd be surprised how much this 'garbage' is used in everyday life, you just have to look around and you'll see it in many places."

"Hey as long as it doesn't interfere with me doing well in school I really could care less." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I hate to break it to you Sota, but you'll have only harder math problems in the coming years, but as long as you study and keep up in school I'm sure you'll do fine." I said.

Suddenly I felt a strong sensation building up within me, down _there_. I knew what it was, or rather who it was. "Not now." I thought to myself. I tried my best to ignore it, but as the seconds turned to minutes the fiery sensation only grew stronger. At this point I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of the room and…relieve my situation.

"Sota could you excuse me for a moment? I have to check on something upstairs." I lied managing a fake smile. "Yeah sure go ahead, I'll just work on some more problems while I wait." "Thank you, just wait here and I'll be back shortly." I said as I got up and left the room, trying not to rush or seem worried. That would only have raised her suspicions.

I walked as calmly up the stairs to my room as I could, but my pants were getting tighter against me by the second, I needed release badly. I entered my room and locked the door. Rushing to the other end of my room I closed the blinds over my window and locked it. I stopped for a moment to wonder how I could drown out any noise coming from my room that Sota would surely find suspicious. The worst case scenario would be that she would actually come to check on me and worse yet, see or hear what I'm doing. Walking over to my desk I turned on my radio, an odd idea of precaution I know, but I needed to make sure she wouldn't be able to hear me. Finally sure that I was safe up here, I quickly took off my pants and let them fall to the floor along with my boxers. I was hard as a rock. I sat on my bed and with a mixture of shame and excitement I grasped my throbbing member. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered softly. I began to stroke myself back and forth, moaning softly into the touch. I covered my mouth to stifle my moaning. Then, without me realizing it, my mind began to wander, and I ended up thinking about _her_. She was perfect to me. True she had an attitude and an odd sense of humor, and she did put up a tough front as Youko had pointed out before, but something about her had drawn me to her like a child to a candy store. As I fell deeper into pleasure my thoughts became more disturbing, at least they would seem that way to anyone else.

"I want her so badly, but I can't have her, I can't take her. That would be wrong. But, she's so beautiful, she's a goddess." I thought to myself.

I wanted to see her body under mine, to kiss her all over. I wanted to see her face overcome with ecstasy. I wanted to feel myself inside of her. I wanted to hear her moan my name, to cry it out in euphoria. I wanted to tell her how I felt…

…but that would only have scared her away.

As I kept stroking myself my moans steadily became louder. I kept my hand over my mouth, but I had no clue if it did any good to block any sound from escaping. I could only pray that Sota would stay downstairs. I thought about her more and more now, her sweet voice calling out to me, her soft skin against mine.

"Her skin…" I thought.

Her skin was somewhat pale, a bit of a surprise considering how much time she spends out in the sun. It looked like porcelain, so delicate, almost fragile. Oh how I longed to touch it, and to place my mark upon it. Yes at this point my demon side had managed to alter my thoughts and made me want to make her my mate. Although she was still a bit young, many demon girls her age would already be having sex by now.

The pleasure I felt was so great now I actually had to bite down on my hand to keep from screaming, and had I done so I would have screamed her name without question, blowing my cover. Finally I hit the tipping point and bit my hand so hard I drew blood. Once I had settled down from my sexual high I removed my hand from my mouth and looked it over. I had broken the skin a bit, enough for it to bleed some. I stumbled over to the bathroom, still feeling the effects of my endeavor. I found some bandages and patched myself up, and then I looked at the rest of myself.

"If she sees me like this she might find out what I did." I thought.

"If she doesn't know who you were thinking of she won't mind as much." Youko replied.

"Hush Youko, I did what I needed to do, so now I'm going to take a shower." I shot back at him.

After what seemed like forever I walked back downstairs in the same clothes I was wearing before. They weren't very dirty so I decided to put them back on. I stepped into the living room to see Sota flipping through TV channels.

"Oh hey, you were taking a long time so I just wanted to see if anything good was on. I hope you don't mind." she said. "No that's quite alright." I said. "Hey did you take a shower up there?" she asked. I nearly gulped. "Why do you ask?" "I dunno, you just seem like the kinda guy who showers in the morning, that's all." I laughed nervously. "Sorry that was too personal wasn't it?" she apologized. "It's ok, I do usually shower in the morning but I didn't have much time to do it this morning, so I took one just now. I hope you don't mind." "No problem it's cool, it's your house." she smiled. "Say do you mind if we cut the studying short today? I gotta call a friend and chat with her about important stuff." "That would be fine. Would you like me to escort you home again?" "Nah I'm good, it's not that dark out, plus I got my cell phone with me so I'll just talk to her on the way home." She said as she was packing her things into her back pack. "Well if you're sure then I'll see you here again tomorrow." I said. "Yup, see you tomorrow Kurama!" she said while waving on her way out. As I watched her walk home from my window I gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm actually quite glad she didn't want me to take her home." I thought to myself.

Me: O.O Dear lawdy I had no idea I could cook up such a hot tamale! *fans self*

On a side note I hope that none of you are disappointed that Youko made such a brief appearance in this chappie. I promise he'll be included much more in the next one!


	4. That Ominous Feeling

Me: Goodness me that last chapter was a bit of a doozy! In all honesty that was the first chapter of any story I've ever written that was so naughty. And it only gets better from here on out.

VERY IMPORTANT! The next chapter will have the lemon! I will post the warning when it comes, but if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't flame it. If it is, please review! I'll also try to get more of Youko in this chapter.

Sota: I'm getting paid for this right?

Me: No.

Sota: Why not?

Me: When was the last time you saw money in my pockets? I don't even have a job!

Sota: Never a bad time to start.

Me: As long as it's not a day ending in Y, same goes for dieting.

Sota: Agreed.

Me: And I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Darkside Story Chapter 3

That Ominous Feeling

Sota's POV

Thursday, 4:00 pm. I was late getting to Kurama's house today. They held us back at school due to a storm warning in the immediate area. Once the warning was lifted we were finally let out. It didn't seem that bad out as I hurried along, the clouds were pretty gloomy looking, but not like there was going to be any major lightening strikes or strong wind gusts. I finally arrived at 4:15 and was greeted by his mother.

"Hello again Sota, how are you?" she said letting me in.

"I'm good thanks for asking." I replied. I saw Kurama sitting on the couch waiting for me like usual. "Hey Suuichi how's it goin'? Sorry I'm late, got held back at school." I said. "I'm fine thank you. Don't apologize, I don't mind if you're late, as long as you got here." He said with a smile. Shiori then interrupted us. "Oh Suuichi I forgot to tell you that I need to do some cleaning down here. An old friend of mine is coming over tomorrow and I want the place to look presentable for her. Would you mind studying upstairs today?" I looked at Kurama and could've sworn he looked nervous for a split second, but I decided not to make him uncomfortable by asking him, at least not in front of his mom.

"Not at all mother we don't mind. How long do you think you will be?" he asked.

"Oh about half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes, and then I have some errands to run as soon as I'm done. I won't be back until later, perhaps around seven or eight o' clock." she explained.

"Well then we'll just get out of your way." I said standing up ready to get some more work done.

Kurama walked in front of me up the stairs leading me to his room. It was modestly sized; it seemed to fit whatever needs he might have. He had a bookshelf, a TV, a bureau, etc. It seemed twice as big as my room at home. It seemed kind of dark in here though, true it was cloudy out, but his window blinds were closed and he actually needed to turn on the overhead light to be able to see anything.

"Nice room, wish mine was this big." I said setting my bag down next to the table.

"It's comfortable enough for me I suppose. Now what will we be working on today Sota?" Kurama asked.

"Same as yesterday, except some of today's are harder so I might need you to show how to do them again." I said while taking out my books.

Two hours had passed while I was doing my school work with Kurama. It always seemed to go by faster than I could keep track of. His mother had left a while ago so we had the place to ourselves again, though for some reason we never left his room to go back downstairs, not that I minded. I looked over at Kurama and was surprised to see that he had a serious expression with his eyes squeezed shut.

Kurama's POV

"I'm not sure how much longer I can last through this…" I thought to myself.

"You're not supposed to last through it; you're supposed to find a mate and mark her as yours." Youko scolded.

"I will not do such a thing to anyone, especially not Sota."

"But she was all you thought about during your little break from studying yesterday wasn't she? And don't try making up any more half-assed excuses or lies, I saw everything you imagined about her. Admit it Suuichi, you want her, and you want her badly. Just mate with her, I don't see what the problem is."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." I said. "All you care about is the sex itself, not the feelings of who you're doing it with. You could probably care less about what they say as well, so long as you have your way with a woman. Am I right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Youko chuckled. "You know I never had specific preferences when it came to women, but I have to admit that seeing what you thought of doing with Sota while you were getting yourself off yesterday made me quite excited. Perhaps she would make a good mate to us after all." Youko said

"Forget it Youko! I might want Sota now thanks to you, but I will never admit it to her! She'll never come anywhere near us again!" I yelled back at him

"Well we will either need to seek her out or make her come to us. What do you propose we do?"

"We won't do anything!" I was very aggravated now.

"If you don't mark her then I will. Tomorrow the moon will be full and mating season will reach its peak. By then I will get out of here and I will mark her myself. I want her more than you do so like it or not she's going to be ours." Youko said coldly.

"She'll never agree to that, she'll never let you touch her! Youko please don't do this!" I pleaded.

I was then interrupted by fingers snapping in my face and Sota calling my name.

"Ground control to Kurama, do you copy?" she said, breaking me away from my argument with Youko.

"Huh… oh yes I'm fine sorry about that. I was lost in thought for a while." I said laughing nervously. "Sota it's getting late and it might rain soon. Let me take you home now." I said "Sure that's fine." she said. Then as she was packing her things away I looked at her silently. I knew I had to keep her from coming back here tomorrow, it would be like unknowingly sending herself to the lion's den if she returned. I had to think of something to tell her. If she wasn't close by then maybe I could stay in control long enough to find a place to wait out the peak of Youko's heat.

"Ready to go?" Sota asked standing at the doorway.

"Yes let's get going before the rain comes." I said with another fake smile.

All the way to Sota's house she did most of the talking while I listened and at the same time tried to think of a good enough excuse for keeping her away from my house tomorrow. If she was anywhere near then Youko would more than likely get out and hurt her. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't. When we arrived at her home I had finally thought of something to tell her. Hopefully it would work.

"Sota I have something I have to tell you." I said.

"What is it Kurama?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you do any studying tomorrow. I have some very important business that needs to be taken care of in the makai and I must leave early tomorrow, so I won't be here." I lied.

"Oh, well that's ok. I think I've pumped my brain enough for the test, so I can just study on my own tomorrow." she said with a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding Sota. I knew you would."

"Hey I'm an understanding kinda-" out of pure urge I leaned down and kissed her impulsively. Her lips were surprisingly soft and tasted like cherry, probably chap stick.

After what seemed like an eternity I pulled away leaving Sota wide eyed and breathless. She stood silent for a moment, then came back to her senses and looked at me.

"Wh..what was that for?" she squeaked with a slight blush taking form on her face.

"I wanted to know how they felt before anyone else, and while I was in control…" was all I said before I turned and started for my house, leaving a bewildered Sota behind.

"I just hope I can keep that control…" I thought to myself.

Me: O.O Oh mercy me! I do declare that this chapter gave me a slight case of the jibblies just writing it! Remember that the next one is the lemon! Please leave me some nice reviews and I'll love you forever!


	5. To Taint A Butterfly

Me: Well folks this is it, the chapter we've all been waiting for! I honestly hope that this one goes over well with you guys. I don't wanna disappoint or freak anyone out. Also I think I'm gonna try to incorporate Sota's powers in this chapter. Just so you know she fights using a staff, she uses it to channel her spirit energy when fighting. She can also use it to fly, but that uses spirit energy as well. Still don't own YYH. Here we go!

*Edit* I re-uploaded this chapter with small changes throughout it, and some added material as well. Enjoy!

Darkside Story Chapter 5

To Taint A Butterfly

Sota's POV

Friday, 4:30 pm, my bedroom. It was getting dark outside due to the storm clouds in the sky. I had spent practically every waking moment since Kurama kissed me last night in silence. I didn't even bother to study at all today because I was still in a mild shock. I didn't understand any of it. It was starting to really bug me.

"Why did he kiss me, why WOULD he, why so suddenly, and what did he mean by "while I was in control"? " I thought to myself as I was sitting on my bed. "Maybe he's thinking of asking some girl out and wanted to practice kissing? Hell I don't frickin' know but there has to be an explanation for this. Ever since that kiss, my emotions have been spinning like a merry-go-round. Maybe I really do like him… I wonder if I should tell Yusuke about any of this. Even if he's an idiot Kurama _is_ his friend, so he might have an idea. I guess it'd better to ask him than no one at all. I got up and went to Yusuke's room, I was thankful that he was actually home for once.

"Hey Yusuke, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. I had a feeling Yusuke was gonna tell me to get lost by looking at his initial expression, but then he actually seemed concerned when he looked at me. That was a real surprise.

"Sure sis, c'mon sit over here." He said patting his bed. I gladly sat next to him. "So what's up, did somethin' happen? You look like you've been through hell." He asked looking at me.

"Yeah something did happen, nothing you would find too alarming I suppose, but it's got my emotions and thoughts all messed up..." I said looking away from him. "…and it has to do with Kurama."

"Kurama?" Yusuke said in surprise. "Must be pretty interesting then if Kurama's involved. You two get in a fight or something?" he asked.

"No we didn't fight, quite different actually. You see he was walking me home from his place again yesterday, and when we got here he said he couldn't help me study tomorrow because he said he had business to handle in demon world. I started to tell him that I understood, and out of nowhere he kissed me." I explained. Yusuke just sat there dumbfounded.

"He…kissed you?" he said with surprise. "Uh huh." was all I could say back.

"I really don't know what to say to that, or if I even believe you."

"I'm not all that surprised you don't believe me, I can barely believe it myself, but I wish you would. I wanted to ask you if you possibly had an idea as to why he would do such a thing." I said finally looking at him.

"Well uh…he is a demon and has behavior that's kinda strange to me, but I don't-"

"But he's your friend! You gotta have some idea why, a reason, or a theory, hell I'd even take an opinion on this!" I said. I was upset at this point, though I tried my best not to sound it or seem it. I looked at my brother with pleading eyes. I wanted answers. Yusuke looked back at me and understood that for once I needed his help. He smiled somewhat and rubbed my back in support.

"Well sis, I still don't know if I believe that Kurama just kissed you out of nowhere, but if he did he must've had a good reason. He's not a jackass or a pervert. He respects women, hell maybe he even likes you." He said

"Likes me? That's just stupid. Why would he, or anyone else for that matter like me as anything more than a friend? I've never had any deep relationships that could go further. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Yusuke asked.

"Even if he does like me that way, I don't know if I feel the same way back. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome and is everything a girl would dream of having in a boyfriend, but I haven't really known him that long and we're sorta different you know?" I said.

"Well Keiko and I are sorta different but we find a way to make our relationship work. Maybe you should let him know how this is making you feel, or at least let him down gently." Yusuke suggested.

"But I can't, I told you he's in demon world today." I said.

"Really? That's weird, cuz I saw him walking towards the forest on the outskirts of town when I was out a few hours ago. I tried talking to him but he just ignored me, he seemed kinda pissed actually."

"Wait; was it the forest past the north end of town?" I asked.

"Yeah it was now that I think of it. Why does it matter though?"

"It matters because there happens to be a portal somewhere in that forest that leads to demon world! He IS going there!" I said as I jumped up and ran out the door to head for my room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yusuke called after me. "To find Kurama and get some answers!" I called back from my room. Yusuke came in as I was packing my backpack with things I would need on my trip; first aid stuff, food, water, etc.

"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be the one who thinks things through first! If you run off like this you're just taking the bull by the horns! Plus it's gonna storm soon and besides its way too dangerous to go to demon world alone!" Yusuke said.

"What are you, my dad? Since when the hell do you care about anything I do?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Since it was something that could ending up getting you killed! Look Sota I know we've fought a lot in the past and that I've acted like I never cared about you, but I do care! You're my sister and I don't wanna see you get hurt!" he said.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I have to find him. My mind can't rest easy until I get some answers from him." I said while I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my staff. I headed for the door but Yusuke grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me.

"Will you wait a second! At least let me go with you! You'll never survive out there by yourself; trust me I've been there!" Yusuke said. I tore my arm from his grasp and turned to look at him. "Sorry Yusuke, but I gotta go solo on this one. Don't worry I'll be fine. I borrowed your spare communication mirror that Botan gave you so I can contact you if something does happen." I said holding it in my hand. I then turned and ran out the door leaving Yusuke behind. I took to the side streets to avoid being seen by anyone who would find a girl running out in a storm with a backpack and staff suspicious. Once I reached the forest I picked up on Kurama's energy. It was strangely leading me like a trail. When I reached the end of the 'trail' I found the portal to the makai. I figured Kurama had already gone through. Without hesitation I jumped in and after a brief moment or two I found myself in demon world. I wasn't sure where to begin searching to be honest. Luckily for me I picked up on Kurama's energy once again as it continued west. I hopped on my staff and flew off in the same direction.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I promise to make it back in one piece, and to bring Kurama back with me." I thought to myself." If I had only known what I was getting myself into.

Suuichi's POV

I ran through demon world in no particular direction, not caring where I ended up, as long as Sota was safe from me. I kept running for what seemed like forever, when it was really no more than an hour or so. When I finally decided to slow down I found myself at the entrance of a large cave. It felt very familiar to me for some reason, but I wasn't sure why. Then I felt something wet hit my cheek. I looked up, it was raining. "I may as well wait it out in there where it's dry." I said to myself.

As I stepped into the cave I came upon a mattress with pillows and a blanket, worn from being used for goodness knows how long, but still seemingly usable. "Strange place for a bed." I thought. Looking around some more I saw a small shelf lined with bottles filled with different liquids, tonics, potions, etc. I walked over to the shelf and picked up one up the bottles. The label read 'Easy Seduction'. I gasped and stood wide eyed. I realized where I was now. This was the cave Youko brought women to when he was in heat. While he's never marked a mate, he's slept with many women. Suddenly his words echoed in my mind.

"If you don't mark her then I will."

"He'll no doubt hurt Sota, and not just physically. I can't let him do that to her, I won't!" I thought as I clenched my fists.

It was raining hard now and I could feel mating season's effects beginning to take a grand toll on me. Without warning, almost instantly, I began to feel different. My vision began to blur and I started losing my balance. My head was searing in pain, as if it would split in two. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I grabbed my head and cried out in agony which echoed throughout the cave. My whole body was on fire, I could barely move although I managed to curl into a fetal position. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I lay in misery. Youko was trying very damn hard to get out, but I wouldn't let him, I couldn't. It took everything I had to keep from reverting to Youko. I was doing a good enough job, that is until I heard someone calling me.

"Kurama!"

I lifted my head and saw Sota standing at the entrance to the cave.

"No…!" I whispered, feeling my heart sink.

Sota's POV

"Kurama there you are!" I called to him. I took a step forward when Kurama attempted to stand. He was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't tell from what. "Kurama what happened to you? Are you okay?" I asked, about to take another step, but Kurama looked at me with an expression I had never seem on his face before. It was hard to read.

"Sota what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" he asked ask he held his sides.

"Yeah I followed your energy here because I needed to ask you something important but-"

"You shouldn't have come here!" he yelled, which really caught me off guard. "Sota please you have to leave this place right now, you're in terrible danger!" he said breathing heavily now.

"In danger of what? I don't understand! You need to tell me what's going on so I can help you!" I shot back at him.

Still breathing hard Kurama managed look me in the eyes, and what I saw surprised me. His eyes weren't their usual emerald color. They were gold now. They were also very cold and foreboding. "You need to leave because Youko is in heat, if he gets out and you are within his reach he will do whatever it takes to make you his mate! Now go before I lose control!"

I knew already knew about how demons go into heat and look for mates, but I never gave much thought about how they went about doing it. It was just sex with demon flair, right? Suddenly I remembered what Kurama said to me yesterday after he kissed me.

"I wanted to know how they felt before anyone else, and while I was in control."

I gasped and realized what he meant. Even the mildest mannered demon could revert to their natural instincts if his or her heat affected them greatly enough. They could lose control of their actions and go completely feral. Kurama was never like that, not the Kurama I knew. Youko was no doubt affecting Suuichi right now. Wait, make me his mate, ME! I looked at him and knew he was serious. Without another thought I turned and ran.

When I was a good twenty or thirty feel away from the cave I jumped on my staff and started to fly. It was raining harder now, the clouds were very dark gray, almost black, and the thunder was booming. I dared to look behind me and saw a bright light shooting out from the cave. When it faded I could feel energy, but it wasn't Suuichi's. It felt similar, but more powerful. I swore I heard laughter, an almost maniacal one that was too deep to be Suuichi. I knew what it meant. Youko was free.

I started to ascend as quickly as possible, but I didn't go too high up out of fear of being struck by lightning. I heard running footsteps behind me and knew Youko was after me now. My heart began to race. I dared once more to look behind me and saw him chasing me at top speed. His expression was very serious; he was intent on getting to me. With each passing second he closed more and more of the distance between us. Suddenly a lightning strike came down very close to me, catching me off guard briefly. Youko seized this moment and sent out one of his plants after me. I wasn't sure what it was but it had seemingly endless vines, At least there were no thorns so I knew he didn't want to kill me, although considering my current situation, death didn't sound like a terrible option at this point. The vines came at me at blinding speed. I jerked back and forth, left and right, up and down barely avoiding them. They were coming at me from almost every direction. I looked ahead and could see the portal to the human world in the distance. "If I can just make to the portal and out of the forest maybe I can lose him." I thought.

My plan was abruptly interrupted when three or four of the larger vines grabbed hold of my staff. The momentum of them jerking me backwards caused me to fall forward off my staff and towards the ground. Youko probably planned on catching me, but I landed on my feet and ran as faster than I ever had in my life. I looked up and summoned my staff out of the vines' grasp and into my hand. I knew I couldn't stop running now or we would get catch up with me for sure. So with my staff in hand I looked to the sky and pointed it up and like a lightning rod it attracted a bolt from the sky. I looked back and pointed it at Youko.

"Lightning Burst!" I yelled. Within a second a jagged light shot out in Youko's direction, but he caught on just in time to dodge it with ease. I inwardly cursed my suddenly poor aim. Youko must've seen my expression because he chuckled as he ran, and he seemed to be running even faster now. There was maybe about twenty or fifteen feet left between us now. My heart felt like it would pop out of my chest, I was breathing hard and I was shaking. I was actually nervous, for lack of a better word.

Suddenly Youko's energy was gone. My legs began to hurt from running so hard so I slowed down a bit. I looked around to see where he went; he was nowhere to be seen. I noticed that there were a lot of trees around me now, many of them dead or deformed looking. I came to a stop when I saw that I couldn't go any further. I had run into a small clearing filled with thick trees that blocked me from going on. He had chased me into a forest.

"How the hell did I get here? I just saw the portal to the human world like 2 minutes ago!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Perhaps while you were distracted during your attempt to incapacitate me you forgot to watch where you were running." came a deep voice from behind me. I gasped and turned to see Youko standing just a foot or so away. He chuckled again at my expression. Damn that was getting old.

"What the hell? Where did you come from? Your energy just vanished completely! How did you sneak up on me?" I said not letting my nervousness show.

"It's a simple technique really. I just manipulated my energy to make it undetectable. So when my enemy, or in this case my prey, least expects it I get them when they think they've lost me." He grinned. I knew of that technique, but I didn't think Youko did. I felt strangely intimidated looking at him. I'd never felt this way before in my life, and I'd had just about enough of it. I stood straight and looked him in the eyes with a scowl.

"Now you listen to me Youko, I have no intention of letting you make me your mate; I may as well be a slave. I understand that you have to find a mate and that you need to find one soon, but you're just gonna have to look somewhere else." I said trying not to sound unnerved.

"Oh? And why is that?" he said crossing his arms.

"Because I don't have to be your bitch if I don't want to!" I said with a glare. Youko merely smirked and stepped forward, causing me to step back. He kept coming towards me at the same pace as I kept backing away from him until I backed into one of the trees. My eyes widened and my mind screamed at me to move, but he was inches from me now. I moved to my right but he blocked me with his arm. With his left arm he took my face in his hand, which was surprisingly softer than I would've expected. I froze on the spot, but why? Why didn't I yell or scream? Why didn't I do something like punch him in the stomach or kick him in the jewels so I could get away? Why the hell was I just standing there! I couldn't move even a fraction of an inch, and Youko knew this.

"Such soft skin you have Sota. I've longed to feel it for myself, I've longed for you." he said staring deeply at me. I swear I felt a blush creeping up on me.

"I don't understand Youko, how could you possibly want someone like me? I'm no one special…" I said turning my head to avoid his gaze. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look back at him.

"I want you because you're different from any other girl I've ever met, and that's what makes you special. That's why I want you as my mate." He said huskily.

"I will never be yours Youko. I'd sooner be dead." I said coldly.

"We'll see about that soon enough." He said. He brought out a seed from his hair and brought it to my face. I didn't know what it was but it couldn't have been any good considering my current situation. I turned my head as he brought the seed to my mouth. Was it poisonous? I didn't know, but it seemed that he wanted me to swallow it. He reached behind me and grabbed my butt with one hand and I gasped in surprise. He took this chance and forced the mystery seed into my mouth with his other hand, then held his hand over my mouth the keep me from spitting it out. I started to struggle against him but he stood firm. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. I tried to scream but couldn't. I looked at him with burning anger in my eyes. His expression stayed the same though.

"That seed is a sedative. It will get you to calm down. It doesn't matter if you swallow it or not, it should be starting to take effect right about now."

Damn it he was right. My eyes began to feel heavy, my breathing slowed and my body felt increasingly numb. I tried to maintain my composure but it was no use. Everything around me was spinning and blurring. Youko's dark laughter was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I started to come to I could barely open my eyes, they still felt heavy. I tried to move but I couldn't, not because my body had gone numb but because my arms and legs were bound with vines.

"Lovely…." I thought. I looked around and saw that I was in the cave I had followed Kurama to earlier. I could see that it had cleared up outside, but it was still dark, I didn't even know what time it was, probably late because I could see the moonlight. I had to admit the cool night air felt pretty good against my arms and legs.

Hold on, my arms and legs? I had pants and a long sleeved shirt on last time I checked! I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing only my bra and underwear. I also seemed to be lying on a rather soft mattress.

"Why the hell am I half naked!" I nearly screamed. I could hear someone laughing. Then Youko appeared at the cave's entrance. He had a slight smirk, but his eyes were so cold.

"What did you do to me? Where the hell are my clothes?" I yelled.

"I removed your clothes because you won't need them, and I haven't done anything to you, yet. You see it wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't awake to enjoy it too." He said as he approached me. I just lie on the mattress wide eyed and unsure of what to do. I may have had only my undergarments on, but I sure as hell wasn't about to let Youko have my way with me. I attempted to struggle against the bonds holding me down, but they were very tight and didn't budge. As approached me he knelt down and began rubbing my legs.

"I can tell that you're afraid, I can smell your fear." He said with his face inches from mine. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say or think. "Submit to me now and I'll release you from those vines. I'll make you feel things like you never even dreamed of. You'll be in a completely different world." He said. I was at a loss for ideas of how to get out of here. Then I asked the obviously stupid question.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have you by force." He said those words devoid of any emotion. I couldn't believe any of this. I was about to be raped by someone I never thought would have the guts to do such a thing, someone I trusted, although he wasn't Suuichi right now.

"If I say no then he'll force me. If I say yes he'll make me his mate. It's a lose-win both ways and he'll win!" As these thoughts raced through my mind I felt warm tears rolling down my face. I was crying, something I hadn't done in a long time. As I cried Youko leaned in and licked the tears away, then turned my head to face him again.

"I'm waiting for your answer Sota." He said. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. I had made my decision, and it was in no way easy to make.

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll…submit. Just please…don't make rape this Youko, please." I choked in defeat. "I don't want it to be that. I wanted my first time to be enjoyable." I said with more tears.

Youko smirked in victory. "Don't worry, it will be."

(START LEMON SCENE)

Youko's POV

I looked at her lying before me. Her body was still developing, but it was perfect as it was. "How do I know you won't try to escape?" I asked. "You'll just have to trust me I guess." Sota said. I then released her from the bonds that were holding her down. Sota sat up and true to her word did not try to run, she just sat there. I was elated to finally be able to mark my mate, especially since she wouldn't put up a fight.

"Good girl, you've made the right choice." I said grabbing her shoulders.

I wasted no more time. I took her lips against my own as I caressed her. Her lips were soft and tasted somewhat like cherries. I licked her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth. She hesitated but parted her lips just enough to let me force my way through. I ravaged her mouth like a beast, memorizing every part like a map. My tongue came to hers and the two intertwined, although she just sat still and didn't kiss back. I knew she was a virgin and inexperienced at foreplay, but I intended to change that. I pulled away for a brief moment to allow her to breathe again.

"Don't just sit there, at least try to pretend you're enjoying this, which I know you are." I said.

"Why should I pretend to like any of this? This whole thing is terrible…" she said with sadness.

"You get into it soon enough." I said and kissed her lips once more before moving on. I pushed her hair behind her ear and sucked softly on the lobe. Then I licked the shell which caused her to shudder. "A weak point, I'll have to remember that for next time." I noted mentally. I lay her back down on the mattress. She turned her head away from me once more which exposed her neck to me. I went to it and started licking at the soft skin, which turned to sucking and soft nibbling. My attack on her neck brought a restrained mewl from her. I could feel the fire inside my loins beginning to burn.

"Mine." I murmured into her ear. Sota begin to breathe unevenly as her body shivered. I went lower to her chest which was hidden behind her troublesome bra. Swiftly I ripped the hindrance away and exposed her small breasts. I stared at them for a brief moment. "Beautiful…" I whispered. I held them in my hands, massaging the little pink nubs as I went. Sota blushed a deep red. She was embarrassed, how cute. I took one of her hardening nipples in my mouth, licking and sucking on it as if it were a foreign delicacy. As I did this I fondled the neglected nipple with my other hand, and then switched after a while. I could feel her writhing slightly under me. I was getting more excited as I continued my actions. I abandoned her breasts and went lower, kissing her stomach and swirling my tongue around her navel. I teased her by rubbing the skin just above her underwear. Her breathing was jagged now. With a quick movement I rid her of the troublesome barricade. She blushed even deeper. I drank in the sight of this angel before me. She was pure, she was perfect.

She was mine and mine alone.

I took a finger and touched her ever so lightly. Then I began rubbing in circles. Sota squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth to keep from moaning. I chuckled and brought my other hand to her womanhood. I held her steady and gave her entrance a long, slow lick. She tasted exquisite. Sota was still writhing under my touch, and tried her best to keep quiet, but she let one of her moans slip out. As I continued to eat her out she continued to moan. Her sweet voice made me want her more. I wanted to hear her moan my name, but I needed to prepare her first. I took a finger and slipped it into her wet core. Sota squeaked in surprise and looked at me like a frightened rabbit. She was very tight, tense as well. I began to pump in and out at a painfully slow pace. When I felt that she was over the initial shock I added another finger, going faster. Sota began to moan louder but didn't try to stifle them this time. Instead she grabbed the sheets in her fists and moved her hips.

"Are you enjoying this Sota?" I asked. She said nothing but continued to moan. That was when I added a third finger, catching her off guard.

"Oh god!" she cried out. As I fingered her even faster now her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the cave. She bucked her hips to try and keep up with my pace. I felt her contract around my fingers and saw her legs lock as her essence came spilling out. She grabbed the sheets as hard as she could and cried out in pure bliss. It was music to my ears.

When she settled from her euphoric high I stood up and undressed. My member was throbbing and getting sensitive; already dripping with pre-cum. Sota looked at me and blushed again. Her sudden meekness in all this entertained me to no end.

"It's…big. Will…um, will it fit?" she asked shyly.

"There's only one way to find out." I cooed seductively. I positioned myself at her entrance. She started breathing heavily again and I could hear her heart beating rapidly. She was nervous. I gave her a kiss on the forehead for comfort.

"It will hurt at first, but I promise to repay every bit of pain with pleasure." I assured her. She nodded in understanding.

Seeing that she was ready I slowly pushed into her. She grabbed the sheets again and her body tensed. When I felt my manhood hit her inner barrier, I pulled back slightly, and then thrust in with force. Sota cried out, a pained cry. Tears filled her eyes again. I kept still so she could get used to my size. It pained me to know I was hurting her so much, but this was her first time. After a moment or two I felt Sota move her hips which told me she was ready to continue. I started to move in and out of her, slowly at first, then gaining speed and momentum. She was still tight around me and it felt wonderful. This was paradise. As I moved faster Sota sat up and put her arms around my neck. I kissed her roughly, and she kissed back this time. Then I felt her rub my ears which made me shudder and grow hornier. I grabbed her hips tighter; we were both getting close to release.

"Youko, I can feel it, I'm close!" she said.

I kissed her neck and grunted. I felt her walls constrict around me as she climaxed.

"YOUKO!"

That sent me over the edge. Three more thrusts and I howled, spilling my seed into her.

"SOTA!"

Within that moment I leaned in and sank my fangs into her neck. This caused her to yelp, but I was more focused on sending my youki into the wound. I removed my fangs from her neck and lapped up the blood that started to come out. When it stopped bleeding I looked at it and touched it with my hand. It scarred over in seconds into the shape of a rose without a stem. It was done, I finally marked my mate. I felt fatigue rearing its ugly head and lay down beside Sota. Her eyes were closed, but she was still awake. I noticed that there was a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. Where did it come from? I then felt a sharp pair coming from my left shoulder. I brought my hand up to touch it and felt something warm. I pulled my hand away and saw blood.

"You bit me back?" I asked in surprise. I had never expected that from her, not after the way she'd been acting. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm not sure why I did that…I guess I got a little too into the moment." she said.

I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Pulling her into my embrace I covered our bodies with the blanket. Sota fell asleep within minutes.

"Sleep well my mate." I whispered.

(END OF LEMON)

Me: o_o *gets up and leaves the room*

Suuichi: Due to the fact that the authoress will be…out of commission for a little while, there will be no post chapter comments.


	6. A final notice

I know its been a long time since I've updated this story.

Well I'm here to say that I'm abandoning it completely.

Please understand, now that I look back on it, its nothing like I first intended it to be. I only ended up making Sota out to be a Mary-Sue, which is what I was trying to avoid.

I won't take it down for those of you who have faved it. However like I said I'm not going to try to pick it up again.

Also I will be changing my pen name to almightycows.

Thank you for reading and keep an eye out for future stories!


End file.
